Field
The disclosure relates to information distribution, and specifically to coordinating the distribution of information to and from digital eyeglass technology during one or more incidents.
Related Art
Recently, digital eyeglass technology has been developed that is capable of connecting to the Internet and providing its wearer with hands-free device-resident and cloud-based audio and video services. This allows for digital information to be superimposed on the wearer's frame of vision. As such, a wearer can view their immediate surroundings as well as digital information provided by way of the digital eyeglass display. One current implementation, Google Glass™, includes a heads-up display, a front-facing camera, a bone-conducting audio transducer, a microphone, and other sensors capable of detecting GPS location, geospatial orientation, and eye blinks, and can connect to IP-based services via WiFi, and can also tether via Bluetooth to legacy mobile phones, keyboards, and other personal area network devices. Other similar devices may include the same or similar functionality or may be logically coupled to include the same or similar functionality.
To date, this technology has been limited in its functionality and uses. Digital eyeglasses operate primarily as a simple internet-connected data sink. In other words, the digital eyeglasses are connected to the internet and operate as any other internet-capable device would operate. For example, based on some criteria (such as user input, for example), the digital eyeglasses receive information from the internet or a server. The digital eyeglasses then provide this information to the wearer, such as via the eyeglass digital display and/or earphone speakers.